


The Wedding of the Fan Maker's Daughter

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Good Samaritans, Helping Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly is worried about making a request on behalf of one of the workers. Courfeyrac helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of the Fan Maker's Daughter

**Feuilly and Courfeyrac**

Feuilly spent a quarter of an hour standing on Rue de Ververie, clutching his hat in his hands. If any passers-by had looked at his face, they would have seen a storm brewing there. As it is he was unaware of an accident on the same street, where a fiacre and an omnibus nearly collided and a pedestrian was injured. He took a deep breath and then rushed up the flight of stairs not noticing Mother Veuvain on the flight of stairs who seemed to have the wind knocked out of her at this strange apparition from nowhere as she went downstairs.

He knocked on the door.

The door was flung open in an instant. Courfeyrac was standing there, smartly dressed.

‘Oh Feuilly, Come in.’  

Feuilly entered. He took a deep breath and then glanced around the room. It seemed at once to be an amalgamation of good taste and the messiness that is usually part of a student’s rooms. He had been to Courfeyrac’s lodgings only once before since he’d moved to this new address. His eyes automatically searched for Marius but it seemed that he was not there. 

‘Courfeyrac,’ he began before glancing at his own hands. They were long and thin with a few stubborn paint marks that refused to go away even after several washes. He hid the red, rawness that the previous winter’s chill had left in them underneath the hat he was carrying. He had not been able to afford many pieces of coal to warm himself against the freezing winter.

‘Courfeyrac, it is Beaumont the fan maker’s daughter’s wedding in a few days. I wouldn’t ask, but I and a few others at work have helped as much as we can but with the riots and the strikes, the workers have had their wages docked for their part in the July Revolution. I was wondering if…’

‘Say no more my friend. It shall be done.’ Courfeyrac smiled, ‘And for this you were hesitating to come and see me?’

Feuilly nodded looking surprised.

‘I saw you standing on the street below. How does your work go?’

‘Things were a bit difficult in the winter even though all of you helped by bringing gifts for Christmas but things are getting much better. There have been several orders for new fans, since this spring. I’ve painted quite a few of them this evening infact.’ Feuilly looked much happier, now that the weight of the request seemed to be off his shoulders.

‘Shall we walk to the meeting together then?’ Courfeyrac asked taking his hat from the table.

‘Courfeyrac, do you always go out with young ladies who carry lots of fans?’ Feuilly asked, looking at two fans that the absence of the hat had made visible on the table. He recognised his own painted designs on them.

‘My dear Feuilly, of course, only with the ones with the most discerning of tastes.’ Courfeyrac laughed as they walked outside.


End file.
